


Invitation

by Wasted_Shadows



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Childhood Trauma, Crosby is 7 years old, Explosions, Gun Violence, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Canon, Younger Crosby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted_Shadows/pseuds/Wasted_Shadows
Summary: What really happened to Crosby's mother?





	Invitation

“Dad please let me go. You never let me go anywhere I wanna go see my friends.” Crosby was seven years old and had received an invitation to a birthday party. Although he had been home schooled, Crosby had many friends, most of whom he had met at various summer camps and activity trips which his dad had allowed him to go on. Orian was very protective of his children; who wouldn’t be when you’re the boss of the largest mob in LA so when his children went away he would worry.

“Dad…” Crosby whined, his little hands gripping the edge of his dad’s work desk. “Please.”

“Look kiddo,” Orian spoke softly to his son. “I’m sorry. I’m just… uh… very busy at the moment. I really can’t take you.”

“But you promised.”

“I know son.” Orian leant down and picked up his son, sitting him on his lap delicately. “I’ll make it up to you. How’s about we …uh… we go get ice cream tomorrow… how does that sound?”

“But Dad,” Crosby was close to tears. “I haven’t seen Jacob since the summer. He’s my best friend.”

Orian sighed. He so desperately wanted to let him go but he couldn’t risk his own safety. They were looking for him, and it was a risk The Wolf King couldn’t afford to make.

“What if mom takes me?” Crosby suggested, his voice persuasive, the way all children’s voices are when they really want something. “She can come with me. We’ll bring you back some cake.” Orian considered it for a moment before finally succumbing to his son’s pleas.

“You better go ask your mother then.” He spoke softly. Instantly Crosby lit up. His face shone with excitement as he scrambled down off The Wolf King’s lap and ran out of his office in search of his mother.

Crosby found her outside, beside the pool. “Mom!” He bounded over to her and jumped onto her sun lounger. “Mom! Dad said if I asked you to take me I could go to Jacob’s party on Saturday.” His mother sat up, slightly winded by the sudden impact of her son landing on her.

“Oh? Jacob from camp, right?”  

“Yeah,” Crosby nodded his head eagerly. “Dad said he’s too busy to take me but I said that you could come instead.”

His mother smiled at her son. “I don’t see why not. What time is his party?”

“It’s at 2 o’clock.” Crosby almost couldn’t contain his excitement. “On Saturday. It’s at his house.”

“Is his address on his invite?” She asked him softly.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to go check.” With that Crosby leapt from the lounger and sprinted inside as fast as his tiny feet could take him to get the invitation.

*

**Saturday, 1pm.**

“Cros. Have you …uh… have you got your shoes on?” Orian’s voice echoed through the entrance hall of the Franklin’s household as he came to check that his son and wife were ready to go. “You don’t want to be late.”

Crosby was sat on the sofa, struggling to tie his laces. “I’m trying.”

“Here.” The Wolf King knelt down by the sofa and helped him with his laces. He tied them smoothly, with ease. Almost without touching the strings, they were tied in seconds.

“Are you sure you’ll be okey?” Crosby’s mother stood besides her husband as he rose from the floor.

“Yes dear.” Orian replied. “I’ve just… uh… I’ve got a big deal to arrange.” He smiled at his son, who had climbed up to stand on the sofa in an attempt to be as tall as his parents. “You have a good time for me, kid.”

“I will. I’ll bring you some cake and a party hat and everything.”

Orian smiled sweetly and ruffled his son’s hair. “You best go. Kenneth is waiting out the back.”

“I like Kenneth!” Crosby exclaimed, launching himself off the sofa and running full speed towards the back door.

“Crosby!” His father called after him. “Don’t forget your bag.”  

“Oh.” Crosby turned on his heels and sprinted back. “Thanks dad.” He took his Spiderman backpack from his father’s hand before returning on his quest to take over Kenneth’s car.

“Will you be okey?” Crosby’s mother asked The Wolf King.

“I’ll be… uh… I hope so. I’ll be just fine.”

“Orian.” Her voice was stern but also gentle. “I know you’re worried right now but we’ll be okey. We’ve got Kenneth, and Jackson and Rob will be there too.”

Orian shook his head and for a moment there was true fear in The Wolf King’s eyes. “Hopefully if this… uh… if this deal goes well we’ll have more security. Then we’ll get those…those bastards off our back.”

“I know.” She placed a gentle kiss on her husband’s lips. “I best get going, Crosby’s gonna be driving Kenneth crazy.”

Orian laughed and kissed her cheek. “Call me when you’re leaving.”

“I will,” She slipped her hand out of his and headed for the backdoor. “Just look forward to cake later on.”

Orian chuckled and watched her leave before returning to his office where he was about to conduct one of the most important deals of his life so far.

Outside, Crosby was jumping on the backseat of Kenneth’s car, infuriating the tired driver. But upon his mother’s arrival he quickly behaved, sitting politely and his tiny hands pulling across his seat belt. Crosby’s mom slipped herself inside and settled in the seat next to her son and clicked her own seat belt.

In the back of the car they were protected by thick bullet proof glass and reinforced armour plating. This car could take anything… or so they thought.

Within moments Kenneth pulled out of the Franklin’s estate and onto the open road of LA. Jackson’s car leading the entourage and Rob’s bringing up the rear. The drive ran smoothly; Kenneth allowed Crosby to chose music on the car’s stereo and the excited young son of The Wolf King bounded along happily.

*

**1:21pm**

“Master Franklin. Please stop kicking the back of my seat.” Kenneth turned around to scold the young heir. Crosby scowled and continued kicking.

“Cros, darling.” His mother leant over to place a delicate hand on her son’s leg. “Let Kenneth drive us. You don’t want us to be late, do you.”

“No mom.” Crosby sulked, stopping his fidgeting feet from kicking out.

“Good boy.”

Kenneth returned his eyes to the road only to find Jackson pulling over. His eyebrows dipped in confusion as he too pulled over. “What’s wrong?” He spoke to his college through the car’s radio system.

“Something’s wrong.” Jackson replied, as the final car of the party pulled up behind them.

“What do you mean?” Kenneth spoke quietly, trying not to spook the important passengers sat in the backseats.

“I don’t-” Before Jackson could finish he was interrupted by the shattering of the window next to him. His head twisted in horror, watching as the driver’s side window cracked due to the bullet which had collided with the car. “WE HAVE TO MOVE.” Jackson screamed down the radio, putting his foot on the gas and speeding off as a bullet also hit the windscreen of Kenneth’s car.

Crosby and his mother jumped in shock as the tinted window screen fractured on impact. Knowing they were in danger Kenneth sped off immediately, hoping to protect The Wolf King’s wife and son.

In the back, Crosby’s eyes were wide in fear, his tiny brain unable to understand the severity of the situation. His mother had reached her hand across the seat to comfort her son as they sped away from the attack. But unknown to them the attack was more than just bullets.

Seconds later a huge explosion erupted just in front of the car. Jackson had driven over an explosive in the road, causing his car to be thrown high into the air in a cloud of fire, smoke, metal, and blood. Kenneth tried to swerve, a split-second decision to avoid the rolling crumpled mess which was once Jackson’s car. A decision which would have fatal consequences.

Another explosion.

Time suddenly slowed. The car carrying The Wolf King’s precious family thrown into the air. Fire ripped around the exterior of the car as it tore mangled chunks of metal from the armoured vehicle. To Crosby it felt like years. Years of horror, noise, and pain. He ducked his head in his hands and tried to curl himself into the smallest possible shape. Metal smashed through the already damaged windscreen and impaled Kenneth. His mother, screaming in horror, trying desperately to cling to her baby as the car finally made contact with the tarmac, rolling and bouncing. With each impact more terror arose. Blood splashed around the interior as bullets rained down on the still travelling wreckage. Crosby shook in terror as glass slashed past his tiny body. He heard his mother’s screams fall silent but didn’t dare to look up until the crushed remains of the car came to rest on its side.

Traumatised, Crosby lifted his head to confront his reality. His mother, lifeless, still held in place by her seatbelt, blood seeping down her delicate face from a wound in her skull. A chunk of metal protruding from her hair.

Crosby panicked as a third explosion ripped through the street. He undid his seatbelt and dragged himself through the wreckage to his mother’s side. “Mom?” He shook her, his young voice trembling, feeling tears begin to stream from his eyes. “Mom wake up.”

But his mother didn’t stir. Neither did Kenneth. It was at that moment that Crosby realised his own fate. His clothes were torn by flying glass, and some small scraps slashed his skin, but apart from that he had survived. He was alive, but by no means safe.

“Mom.” He shook her again, feeling warm tears pour down his cheeks. “Please wake up… You’re bleeding.” She didn’t answer, no matter how panicked Crosby became. Suddenly he smelt something. The sharp, almost enticing fumes of leaking fuel. Although he was young, he knew enough to understand he was still in danger. Frantically scanning the wreckage, he realised that the back window had completely shattered in. A way out, a way to get help. Crawling over the broken glass he pulled himself free of the wreckage and onto the warm tarmac, heated by the intense LA sun.

Crosby limped away from the wreckage, confused and disorientated. He retreated just far enough to shield himself in case the fuel leak ignited and the car containing his injured mother exploded. He sheltered beneath a piece of wreckage. The torn off passenger seat of Rob’s now destroyed car. He could hear Rob’s pained screams, becoming weaker with every passing seconds.   

Shielding his ears and scrunching his eyes tightly closed, Crosby tried to block out the carnage. He had never been more terrified in his short life. Around him the wrecked cars of the Malibu mob bled fuel into the silent street. It was almost too quiet. This was Los Angeles. Where was everyone?

Crosby stayed hidden for as long as he could, five minutes, ten minutes, he didn’t know, until through his shielded ears he heard the noise of male voices. At first, he daren’t believe his own ears until the voices came closer. Suddenly relieved that help had arrived Crosby unclenched his eyes and scoured the wreckage. By the car which he had crawled out of he spotted two men, dressed all in black. They examined the mangled metal and broken glass.

“Hey…” He limped towards them, his voice cracking with every word “Hey… misters…help…”

The men immediately turned from the wreckage to find out where the voice was coming from. Upon spotting Crosby, they backed away from the car.

“The Wolf King’s not here.” The taller man spoke, his voice gruff and the lack of humanity in his eyes shielded by the dark sunglasses resting on his face.

“Isn’t that his son?” The other man questioned, squinting in the sun as Crosby limped towards him.

“By the looks of it, yes.” There was a pause. A long enough pause for Crosby to limp close enough to be able to hear him. “Kill him.”

Without hesitation the shorter man obeyed the orders of his boss and grabbed Crosby by the collar before he had chance to escape. He cried out, suddenly realising that he couldn’t trust these two men, and thrashed his arms wildly. Unfortunately for the seven-year-old, the thug held him in place with ease.

“Please.” Crosby cried, feeling fresh tears stream down his cheek. “Help me.”

The man ignored his pleas, instead pulling a handgun from his jacket. Crosby’s confused mind almost didn’t register the weapon until the cold barrel was digging into his skull. He screamed and cried hoping to wriggle free, his young mind trying not to focus on his imminent execution. Clenching his eyes shut Crosby waited for death.

He heard the deafening blast of the gunshot, but Crosby didn’t feel the bullet. Instead he felt the tight grip on his collar loosen and the noise of a fist hitting ribs.

“Get your hands of my son.” His father’s voice brought immediate comfort to the mob boss’ son. He opened his eyes to see his dad pull a gun from the pocket his cream-coloured pants. He pulled the trigger without hesitation, putting a bullet through the smaller man’s skull. Blood splattered The Wolf King’s clothes but that didn’t deter him. Kicking the fallen thug out of his way he pointed the gun at the other man and pulled the trigger. He received the shot to his chest and slumped where he stood, crashing into the side of the car before flopping to the tarmac.

“Cros?” The Wolf King transitioned seamlessly from violent boss, to caring father. “Crosby? Kid?” He knelt beside his son, who remained staring in silent shock. This was the first time Crosby had ever seen his father kill and through his shock he was inspired. His father had been informed of the explosion almost immediately and had abandoned the entire deal to arrive at the aid of his son and wife.  

Orian picked up his shaking son, knowing full well that his wife was dead. “We need to get you home…” He tried so hard to keep his voice calm, but Orian struggled. He struggled to mask his pain.

For Crosby, hearing his dad’s voice become so weak he realised the full severity of the last twenty minutes. His mother was dead. She was dead and if he hadn’t asked to go to Jacob’s party, she’d still be alive. As Orian walked away from the bloody, broken mess, he held his son tight. But unknown to The Wolf King, Crosby’s self-hatred had already begun to manifest. He blamed himself for his mother’s death and his grief grew.

He had never seen his father break before that moment, and he never would again until the day he died. And so, Crosby internalised everything. Grief manifesting into anger. Trauma transforming into anxiety. Memories of his mother tainted for the rest of his life by a blame he placed upon his own shoulders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Orian Franklin is a good father. Just trying to juggle the mob and his children as a single parent was hard for him after losing his wife.


End file.
